Heitor "Roy" Frona
Appearance Clothing: His go-to outfit is to go shirtless, while wearing a pair of long navy sweatpants and milky pink sneakers. He also wears a pair of green glasses with the temples a little crooked due to dropping them one too many times. Hair Color: He dyed his hair so that each strand references a color in the rainbow. Which earned him the nickname of "Roy" which stands for Roy. G. Biv. Hair Style: He keeps his hair styled in a fluffy mohawk on some days, but mostly has it loose. Which makes it sometimes reach his shoulders. Fur Color: His fur is split half and half. One half is white and the other is black. He sometimes dabbles in fur dye, but it's not often enough. Eye Color: He has blue eyes normally, but likes putting in different contact depending on his mood. Which in most cases means he's wearing yellow contacts. Height: His height is 6 feet and 2 inches tall, which quite tall for a Hartlie. He claims it's his genes. Weight: He weighs exactly 228 pounds, he does want to diet though. Heitor's Family Agape: Heitor's mother and a stay at home mom. Heitor's father ran out on them years ago and soon after, Agape fell ill. Due to this, Heitor has become the money earner in the household and uses every spare wage on buying medicine to cure his mother. She feels bad for forcing Heitor to go through this, but he's gotten used to it and kinda enjoys it. Deion: Heitor's family dog and the one who watches over the two when need be. Heitor found him abandoned one day, brought him home and started feeding him. Deion was grateful for this and just stuck around. Heitor loves their protector and makes sure to take care of his needs every day. Relationships Friends: Julesy, Heitor's coworker at the cafe they work at, he loves to showboat and Heitor just can't help but feel competitive, especially when he takes all the good tips. And. Svetlana, a reality show producer who's had her eyes on Heitor for her new show. While flattered, he would prefer to stay in school and then possibly become a star. Rival: Annette, the current student council president who Heitor has been opposing in the bid for the seat. She has tried to sabotage him with every chance she gets, but he just avoids all of her plans. Abilities Abilities: Heitor is a novice at boxing and wrestling and even mixed them into his own personal fighting style: Pranket. He's also adept at horseracing, having won a few junior competitions. And. He has an excellent sense of taste, being able to pick out ingredients and seasonings of a dish with ease. Special Ability: Heitor has the odd ability to see someone's lifespan. Though this ability is something he rarely uses as he doesn't like being spoiled on anything. Weaknesses: Heitor can be quite narcissistic at times, admiring himself and getting distracted from his current task. He's also very gullible and could be lead to believe anything he's told. Not to mention his desire to be loved by everyone he meets gets annoying fast. Finally, his lifespan seeing power doesn't let him see his own, which means he has to be careful with everything he does or else he can get in serious danger. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion